The field of the invention relates to devices for attaching display signs to shelf moldings.
In my copending application entitled "Shelf Sign Device", a resilient plastic member is disclosed which snaps into a conventional shelf molding. A portion of the member having an adhesive thereon extends therefrom. The device has proven to be advantageous in a number of commercial applications.